A potion that can put a stopper to death
by SSSilenceee
Summary: A stranger comes to the Order of Pheonix. He's Sirius Black's son.
1. Stranger in the rain

**Note: Theses aren't my characters they are J.K.Rowling's. The only ones I own are Stephan, Tsilk, C.G….**

**It will be rated R for later chapter but it's soft for now.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the fic!**

It was a rainy day, and in the middle of a street was a teenage boy sitting in the rain, the ice cold rain. Cold to the bone, he was trying to read a map.

He had been there now for forty minutes and it was almost two in the morning. This boy was looking for the Black's house and couldn't realize that it was straight in front of him. Molly Weasley who was looking through the window was ashamed of the other wizards in the house. When she offered to go and give him indications, they said that by going outside she would be pointing right at their hideout. And she was worrying about the poor boy more and more every seconds. How could they be like that? Even if he was a muggle, he looked desperate.

Her husband joined her in the kitchen and they both looked at the poor boy. Not long after that, he finally knocked at the door.

_What should we do?_ said Mrs. Weasley.

_We can't let him in_, answered her husband knowing it wasn't the right thing to say.

_Well fine, do what you want, but I am not,_

_Molly, please, we can't_, Professor Snape had just entered the kitchen.

_How can you,_

The boy knocked again. After about twenty times he finally spoke:

_Please, let me in, I am looking for Sirius Black, I know he lives here, I can prove it, I here have a letter from him, let me in!_

Nobody came to the door, how could a muggle boy know about Sirius Black?

_It's__ freezing cold out here, come on! Let me in! I'm no spy!_

They didn't know what to do, so they just stayed where they were and waited for him to go away.

_Hey! I know you're in there! _

The boy wouldn't go away. He then took his wand and knocked out the door. He peacefully entered and put the door back where it was.

He then was faced with three wizards with their wands up.

_Let go of your wand_, said the Professor Snape with the same tone as he would to give a detention.

_Fine_, the boy let his wand fall on the floor_, why wouldn't you let me in? What do I look like? Do I look dangerous?___

_Who are you?_ asked Mr.Weasley interested in the boy.

_Me? I'm Stephan Black, and who are you?_

_Are you related to Sirius Black in any way?_ asked Mr.Weasley.

_I'm his son, now who are you?_

_You don't need to know_, answered Professor Snape cutting Mrs.Weasley from answering.

_Well, that's nice..._

_How can we be sure, that you are who you are telling us you are?_

_Easy, show me to my grandmother, or to the house-elf...I forgot his name...They'll recognize me!_

_What do you say Severus?_ asked Mr.Weasley

_Arthur...Well, what harm could it do? Hey, don't pick up your wand yet!_

_Calm down okay?_

_We still don't know who you are._

_You guys sure are stubborn..._

_Come right this way Stephan, here's the portrait_, said Molly warmly.

Sirius Black's mother then wake up and was surprised by what she saw.

_What are you still doing here! You shouldn't be here! you thieves… Sirius was stupid enough to bring you here... But, who is this, I know you, well, you are my son's little boy! You've grown so much! It is a pleasure to see you! How lucky am-I? Having my grandson coming to see me...Please! Make yourself at home!_

_Hi...grandma...well are you satisfied? Anyway...where's Sirius?_

_Well you see dear_, said Molly

_Amazing_, added Mr.Weasley, _Sirius had a son...I know somebody who is...well...going to be shocked..._

_Where is he?_

_We should tell Dumbledore_, said Snape.

_How do you think he is going to react?_ Added Arthur.

_Where IS HE?_ Said Stephan getting annoyed and picking up his wand.

_I didn't tell you could pick it up now did I?_ said Severus while approaching Stephan to the point where he was less than a feet between them. Give it to me now.

_I don't see why I should, where's my dad?_

_Give me the wand._

_No_

_Little twerp_

_Let go if it!_

Severus was trying to take Stephan's wand away but the boy was stronger than he tough he would be. Severus finally got it.

_Now that's better. And, just so you know, next time, do as I say._

_You lost something?_ said the boy raising in the air Snape's wand. While they were "fighting" he took his opponent's just to see the look on his face.

_How did you…_said Arthur more and more surprised.

_Give it to me_, said the professor Snape.

_Let's have a trade shall-we? You give mine back and I'll give you yours?_

_You give mine back now or you are in big trouble…_

_In what trouble could I be?_

_Well we could tell the Minister of Magic…_

_Yeah, right, that you found me in Mr. Black's house which is the secret hideout of the Order of the __Phoenix__? Is that it? _

_How do you know?_ asked Molly Weasley.

_Give me my wand or I'll break yours. It's simple. You choose._

_You wouldn't!_

_Watch me_, said the professor while slowly bending the wand.

_Fine, here you go_, said Stephan while handing the wand back to its owner.

_Severus, give the boy his wand…_said Arthur Weasley.

_Why should I? We haven't been able to technically prove he is who he says he is._

_Dear, would you like something? You must be tired…_said Mrs.Weasley.

_I'm fine thank-you_, said Stephan, _but, where is my father?_

_We'll tell you all about it tomorrow dear_, said Mrs. Weasley.

_I want to know now! Has something happened to him?_

_He is…going on a mission; we'll explain it to you tomorrow,_ added Mr.Weasley

_I'm not buying that._

_Come on, you need get some rest, just go upstairs and go to sleep, there a room,_

_Thank you, I know the way…_

Please review


	2. Stranger leaves

While Stephan was walking up the stairs he thought about all these people, why hadn't his father told him anything? Who would be surprised? Why would he go on a mission after sending a letter telling him to come as soon as possible? Why were-they aggressive with him? Specially the dark hair one…

He walked up to the door at the far end of the hall and didn't even bother to change and fall asleep in a couple of seconds.

The next morning, he woke up because of the sun. It was about 10 o'clock in the morning.

He calmly got out of his bed and walked down the stairs. He was surprised by what he saw. Instead of seeing the couple and the annoying guy, there were four children about his age. Two girls and two boys.

One of the girls seemed surprised by his appearance. What was so surprising in wearing black baggie pants, and an open shirt, so you could see his chest, what was so strange about it? Or was-it his dark hair being neck length, or what was maybe the most common he reaction he had, his purple eyes. He sat down next to the small red-haired one and started to butter his toast.

_Are you Stephan?_ Asked Ron seated across Hermione and next to Harry.

_Yes_, said the boy without even looking at the person talking to him. _Could you pass the raspberry jam please? I don't know your name…_

_Oh Ginny, here you go_, said Ginny while handing it to him.

_Thanks. So who are you?_ _No, wait, you can't tell me because I'm dangerous is that it?_

_Well_, started to answer Hermione.

_Where are the adults?  
Who are you talking about_, asked Ron.

_The couple and the strange guy?___

_You mean_, started to answer Ron when Hermione took over.

_They are in the next room, we can't go in there._

_Why not?_

_It is a meeting and since we are not part of the club._

_I'm going_, said Stephan.

_You can't, it's locked_, added Harry finally speaking.

_Guess what, I can!_ Said Stephan thinking he shouldn't have got up this morning.

_And how do you think you are going to do that without your wand?_ Said Hermione.

_I see the news spread, well, I have a way, but I won't show you._

_Oh, come on! Show us!_ Said Ginny getting excited about the idea.

_No, now go in your rooms and finish your homework,_ said Stephan while playing with his ring.

_Nice ring_, said Ron.

_Thanks,__ now go._

_You can't order us around_, said Harry.

_Fine, stay, I'm going upstairs._

Stephan got back up in his room. He realized his bag was missing so; he adjusted his ring and became invisible. He got back downstairs. The children were talking about him.

_Strange guy_, said Ron.

_I know, how do you think he is going to go in there?_ Asked Ginny.

_I just think he doing it to impress us_, said Hermione.

_I don't_, added Harry.

_Oh Harry, do you really believe he can do that? Even when Ron and Ginny's brothers can't do it!_

_Still._

_Anyway, did you read about last week's quidditch match?_ Said Ron. 

Stephan concluded that he liked Harry and Ginny. The two others weren't as good.

Then he decided to go in the room, so he adjusted his ring and became both invisible and being able to go through walls.

Once he had entered the room, he stood up next to an empty chair. There weren't that many people. An old wizard, the couple and the nasty one.

_So that's about all the news I can give you Molly, what about you, how is everything going? What did you tell Stephan?_ Said Dumbledore.

_Well_, Stephan thought, _I'm famous already!._

But then the Old wizard looked his way for a few seconds and then looked away.

_Well, we haven't told him yet that his father is dead, we told him he was on a mission, we didn't know how to break it to him…_said Molly Weasley.

Stephan then fell on the chair. He started to cry. What he forgot was that the ring wasn't soundproof.

_Who is here?_ asked the professor Snape. 

_Nothing Severus, it's just that Stephan decided to join us_, said the Headmaster.

_How did he_, started to say Severus.

_You are all liars! Why couldn't you tell me that yesterday?_ Said Stephan while crying.

_Where are you? _said Arthur trying to see where the sound came from.

_I'm leaving_, said Stephan very calmly while going out of the room.

Then we heard the door close. Stephan wasn't in the Black's house anymore.

*****************************************************************************

Please review


	3. Stranger comes back

The whole house was quiet at diner. They were ashamed of themselves. But then, Harry finally broke the silence:

_Who was he?_

_Should we tell him Albus?_ Asked Mrs.Weasley.

_It was Sirius's son_, said the Headmaster.

_I'm sorry, what did you say?_

_You heard me correctly._

_But,_

_We know, we were surprised too.___

_Why did he leave?_

_He didn't know about his father's death._

_How couldn't he?_

Well, we don't know Harry, we haven't talked to him

_But how did he find out?_

_He somehow got invisible and passed through the walls and came at the wrong time._

_See, I told you he would_, said Ginny.

_Where is he?_ Asked Harry.

_We don't know dear,_ said Mrs.Weasley.

_His bag is very interesting, there's a password to open it, it is a simple muggle one in which he put spells_, said Mr.Weasley

_He is amazing_, said Snape. _But, he isn't going to go very far._

_How do you know?_ asked Mrs.Weasley.

_I still have his wand_, said Snape.

_Well, we'll see_, said the Headmaster.

_Now, now, everyone to bed, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione go up in your rooms please_, said Mrs.Weasley while looking through the window expecting the young Black to come out.

*****************************************************************************

_The next day_

It had been raining all day. It was the worst day of the summer yet. Tonks and Moody Mad Eye had come back. Dumbledore had explained to them the news. There were still no sign of Stephan. 

It wasn't until late that night that something woke the house.

Stephan had just got in. He was in a terrible shape. He was covered in mud and blood. He had a left black eye, and his left ear have an earring with a black pearl. His shirt was shattered in pieces and his pants were holding together by a single thread. Blood was slipping through his lips. His left shoulder was badly hurt. His naked chest had many scars. His back was cut. His knees were bleeding. His thighs were cut too. And he wasn't even walking straight.  Nobody said anything until:

_Is that Stephan?_ said Tonks.

_Yes_, said Severus Snape_._

_I like him,_ said Tonks.

Then Stephan fell to the ground.

_Severus you have to help me, you too Molly_, said Tuck while rushing toward the poor boy.

_Stephan, can you hear me?_ Asked Dumbledore.

_No_

What happened?

_I went to see some friends…_

_And?_

_There was a cauldron…_

_What do you mean?_

_Well, I went there and there was a tiny little kitten…nothing important…_

_And?_

_And what?___

_And what happened!_ said Tonks.

_And I got here._

_You are kidding right?_

_No_

_What happened dear?_ asked Molly Weasley.

_The kitten didn't like me…,_ said Stephan.

_What's that on his back?_ Asked the professor Snape.

_Oh my, Arthur, is that what I think it is?_ Asked Tonks.

_I'm afraid it might be_, answered the red-haired husband.

********************************************************************************


	4. Stranger gets in trouble

_What is it dear?_ Asked Mrs.Weasley

_It's…Stephan, how did you get it?_ Asked Mr.Weasley.

_Somehow…_said Stephan ashamed they saw it.

_Does it hurt when you touch it?_ Asked the professor Snape while putting his finger on it.

Everybody heard a sharp yell come from Stephan's mouth.

_No need to answer_, added Snape.

_Something got you good, you aren't in good shape_, said Tuck.

_What _is_ this mark?_ Asked Dumbledore.

_It's, a new thing at the Minister of Magic, they've been using it for a year now. When they catch somebody doing something very bad like stealing, kidnapping, killing, and they think that person might be able to escape, then they put this mark on him/her_, said Tonks.

_But, what does it do?_ Asked Mrs.Weasley.

_Unless what I would think its use would be, it sends an Endoloris to the people having one once in a while. And, what usually happens is that the one who has it, surrenders because of the pain_, ended Tonks.

_That's horrible!_ Said Mrs.Weasley.

_It's used on criminals very important_, said Mr.Weasley.

_How did you get it Stephan? What did you do?_ Asked Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore, he needs his rest, we'll ask him tomorrow_, said Tuck.

_What if he escapes?_ Said Snape.

_He is in no shape to escape_, added Tonks.

They left Stephan in his room. He had a difficult night because of his wounds. 

****************************************************

The next day he could get up, the magic took effect during the night. The only thing left was his black eye. He went downstairs and saw everybody waiting for him. 

_Hello Stephan, please sit down_, said the Headmaster.

_Sure._

_How are you?_

_Better than yesterday_. Stephan noticed that pairs of eyes were staring at him.

_How old are you?_

_34_

_No, really, how old are you?_ asked the Headmaster again.

_What does it matter?_ Asked Stephan.

_Fine, if you don't want to tell us your age, then, how did you get the mark?_ Asked the professor Snape.

Do they know? Asked Stephan pointing at Harry.

_Everybody knows,_ said Mr.Weasley.

_Can't you find it by yourself?_ Asked Stephan.

_Well, we are only trying to help you_, said Mrs.Weasley.

_Yeah, right_…said Stephan. Then, he went to the door when somebody knocked.

_It must be Lupin_, said Dumbledore.

Then, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got up.

The ex-DADA teacher opened the door and was surprised by what he saw.

_Stephan!_ Said Lupin. He then looked at the boy's left ear; he looked at his black eye, his clothes, and then went behind him and saw the mark. He got back in front of him and slapped him.

Everyone was surprised by his reaction except for Stephan.

_Hi_, said Stephan.

_Remus, what was the meaning of it?_ Said the Headmaster. _Do you know the boy?_

_Do I know him? It's my godson_! Said Remus Lupin.

_It still isn't a good reason to slap him!_ Said Mrs.Weasley shocked by his reaction toward Stephan.

_Did you see his mark?_ Asked the godfather.

_Yes_, said Dumbledore.

_And his earring?___

_No…_

_Well, I have my reasons_, said Remus Lupin.

_What's his earring?_ asked Hermione.

_I don't know_, added Ron.

_It's a black pearl,_ said Lupin.

_No way!_ Said Tuck.

_Way_, said Remus.

_Is C.G. here?_ Asked Stephan.

_That's all you want to know?_ Said Remus.

_I'm here,_ said C.G.

You could see a smile on both of their faces.

C.G. was blond girl, a little bit smaller than Stephan but looked as old as he was. She had long blond hair and blue eyes.

_You could have told me you were coming!_ Said Stephan.

_You could have told me you were here!_ Answered C.G.

_A new one?_ Ron asked Harry.

_I guess so_, he answered him.

_Remus, you could have told us you were bringing your daughter!_ Said Mrs.Weasley.

_I ran into her_, said Remus Lupin.

_What's the meaning of the black pearl?_ Asked Harry.

_Don't you get the gazette anymore?_ Asked Ron

_No_, said Harry

_He's part of the that XOB gang…_said Ron

_Which is?_

_Harry! You're behind_, said Hermione,_ it's a very dangerous gang, and their leader is Tsilk, the best thief ever._

_Oh…okay…_said Harry

_That's why you have the mark, how interesting…_said Mr.Weasley.

_Hey, C.G., come here will you? I have something to tell you…_whispered Stephan while showing her the way.

_Right behind you.___

_Hey, don't try to escape_, said Severus Snape.

_I can't escape as long as you have my wand now can I?_ said Stephan.

_C.G. come here,_ said werewolf.

_Later_, said C.G. while going upstairs.

_Wonderful child,_ said Tuck.

_Why did you come Remus? Is something wrong?_ Asked Dumbledore.

_Is it the fact that you've discovered you daughter is one of the XOB_? Said Tuck

_How do you know?_ Said Remus

_I noticed the earring,_ answered the metamorphmagus.

_That's one, and I have a favor to ask you_, said Remus, _and,_

The werewolf noticed that Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were listening. Dumbledore asked them to leave. They went upstairs.

**************************************************


	5. Stranger girl guy

**Note to all readers: ok, instead of quotation marks, I just put the quote in Italic.**

**PixieFairy**** (Which has been it for a while [thanks!!!]) told me it was confusing…I changed it now, so, I'd like it if you told me which way you liked better!**

"Could you please have Hogwards accept C.G. as a student?" _Asked Remus._

"She isn't going to school?" _Said Mrs.Weasley._

"How old is she?" _Asked Severus Snape._

"She's 16…and, she didn't receive any letters…"_said Remus Lupin._

"Then, what tells you she has magical powers?" _Said Tuck._

"She has a wand," _said Mr.Lupin_, "and she is an animagus."  
"Well, then, I don't understand why she didn't have a letter sent to her…"_said Dumbledore_.

"She realized she was an animagus two years ago," _said Remus_.

"Then, why now?" _Asked Dumbledore_.

"She is part of that gang, and, as any father, I don't want my daughter to get in trouble".

"This is understandable," _said Arthur Weasley._

"She will be accepted to Hogwards Remus, but, there might be some trouble with her O.W.L.S…"_said the Headmaster._

_"She is always studying; can't she take it during the summer? "

_"Well sure_", said Dumbledore_.

_"What are we going to do about Stephan?" _asked Mrs.Weasley_.

_"He'll come to Hogwards too, said Dumbledore, we don't want him wandering on the street either. How old is he?"

_"He's 16 too", _said the werewolf_.

_"What makes you so sure they want to go"_, said Tuck._

_"Well, for Stephan, we have his wand, I don't think he can afford to have another one, and, for C.G., it looks like if Stephan is going, there's no way she's staying here", _said the potion teacher_.

_"Well this is one less problem", said Dumbledore.

*****************************************************

_Mean while, upstairs_

_"What are you doing here?" _Asked Stephan_.

_"My dad caught me," _said C.G._

_"Oh..."_said Stephan_.

_"Can we come in?" asked _Ginny behind the door._

_"Who's that?" _Whispered C.G._

_"I'll fill you in later…_''said Stephan_,'' Yeah, come in."

Ginny wasn't alone. All four of them came in.

_"Hey, so everybody, this is C.G., C.G. here is Ginny, Harry, Someone and Someone", _said Stephan_.

_"Hermione, Ron," _said Harry smiling_.

_"So what are you doing?" _Asked Ginny_.

_"Nothing much," _said C.G_.," what do you want to do?"

_"Us? I don't know…"_said Ginny_

_"I want to play quidditch_", said Ron_.

_"Why might run out of space don't you think?" _Said Stephan_.

_"Who's in for miniature quidditch?" _Asked C.G._

_"Miniature quidditch?" _Said Hermione_.

_"Yeah, quidditch with miniature brooms, players, balls…and all that good stuff. Well, since we are six, three in each teams: One is the two batters, another the seeker and the last one", _said C.G_.

_"We got the point, how do you control the players?!?!" _asked Ron very excited_.

That's how they spent the whole day playing miniature quidditch. At the end of the day, after having dinner zapped into the room. Harry asked for a time alone. Not respecting his wish, Stephan followed.

"_Hey, what's wrong?" _Asked Stephan_.

_"Nothing, just…"_said Harry_

_"What? Come on! You can tell me!"

_"I just...I don't want to talk about it…"

_"It's about my father, isn't it?"

_"How can you talk about it so easily?"

_"I knew him as much as you knew him, for about as long too…"

_"That's it?"  
_"Yeah, sure I miss him but, that's it I mean…What's done is done right?"

_"But,"

_"Harry, he's not going to come back, get over it", _said Stephan roughly_.

_"It's not as easy okay, he's my only family! Now, I don't have anyone,"

_"That's thoughtful, what about me? I am related to you, not by blood or anything, but still!"

_"I didn't think,"

_"Yeah, you didn't think Harry! You do the hopeless little puppy, I have the same problem", _said Stephan_, "you know what, I'm not going to stay here watching you cry."

Stephan got out of the room. Harry looked like an idiot. He went near the chimney and started drawing things in the dust when someone appeared through the chimney. It was a tall and thin man. His skin wasn't very colored. He had short hair. He was wearing a black cloak.

_"Hello,"

_"Who the hell are you?"

_"I'm looking for Stephan, do you know where I could find him?"

When he was going to answer, Harry saw something shinny on the stranger's ear.

_"Professor! Help!" _Yelled Harry_.

Strangely, the stranger didn't move, instead, he sat down in front of Harry and looked at him intensively.

_"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry got up and took out his wand.

_"You better not move!" _Said Harry_.

_"Oh, I'm scared", _said the stranger_.

Stephan, C.G., Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Tuck, Dumbledore, Mr. & Mrs.Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Maudy Madeye who had joined them rushed into the room. 

Stephan and C.G. looked at each other. Ginny, Ron and Hermione came in running with their wands. The adults did the same.

_"Who are you?" _asked Dumbledore_.

_"I must have gotten the wrong house, please excuse me, said the stranger while getting up, you don't have any powder now do you?"

_"He was looking for Stephan", _said Harry now between Dumbledore and Mrs.Weasley_.

_"Really?" _Said Tuck_.

Stephan was slowly going to turn away with C.G. following him when Maudy Madeye took both their arms.

****************************************************************


	6. veritaserum

**pixyfairy120: (my one and only reader) no problem for the layout, it takes a sec longer, but it is easier to read…(doesn't mean I'll change the first four though ^^")******

"I see you know each other", _said Maudy Madeye._

_Stephan and C.G., instead of answering, smiled._

"Who are you?" _asked Mrs.Weasley_.

"I don't think we've met", _said the stranger._

"I saw you before", _said Tuck_," you remind me of something".

"Really? You don't", _said the stranger_.

"What's you name ?" _asked Ron_.

"My name, well, wouldn't you like to know?" 

"You better answer him", _said Severus Snape_.

"Now, now, I'm not here to harm Harry, like I said, I am looking for Stephan, I didn't want to sound frightening in any way". 

"Why did you yell Harry? Not that you did the wrong thing", _said Dumbledore_.

"He has one of those earrings, all shinny", _said the young Potter_.  
"Maudy, would you please watch my students for while?" _Said Dumbledore_

"Sure", _said Maudy Madeye without loosening the grip he had on C.G.'s and Stephan's arms._

"Now, who are you?" _asked the Headmaster_.

"I'm Thomas Grepyt, and, as I said, I am looking for Stephan."

"What relation do you have with the boy?" _Asked Arthur Weasley_.

"I was his tutor for some time, he didn't show up for his O.W.L.S., I decided to come and ask him why he had this behavior."

"You're not that kind of tutor", _said Tonks_.

"Why do you mean?"

"What I mean is this_", she put a spell on the so-called Thomas and glued him to the wall_, "you are part of that XOB gang, and, I think you are Tsilk, since I was present when they put the mark on the thief."

"Severus, any veritaserum?" _Asked the Headmaster_.

"Here", _said the potion master while giving the potion to the Auror._

_The Auror somehow made the man drink the potion._

"What's you name?" _asked Dumbledore._

_The man bit his lip trying to resist the potion._

"It's not working, are you sure it's the right one?" _Asked Minerva McGonagall_.

"Yes, I am sure," _said the potion master._

"What are you being known as?" _Asked the Auror.___

_The man tried the resist but the words slipped out of his mouth:_

"Tsilk"

_A small gasp was heard._

"Why are you here?" _Asked the metamorphose teacher_.

"I am here for Stephan," _said Tsilk_.

"Why?" _Asked Dumbledore_

"Because, he told me he'd be back by now", _said the thief_.

"From what?" _Asked Tuck_

"From his father's", _said Tsilk_

"Are-you the world-wide known thief?" _Asked Mrs.Weasley_.

"Yes_", said the man_

"Why do you have a gang? I'm sure you could 'survive' by yourself", _said Severus Snape._

_Tsilk once again forced himself not to answer. His lower lip was bleeding._

"He's good", _said Tonks_, "he must have trained to resist".

"Why were you here for Stephan and not for C.G. too?" _said the animagus_.

"I didn't know she was here", _said the thief_.

"Why do you use helpless children?" _Asked the werewolf._

"Helpless? You must be kidding, if you knew how they came to me, they wouldn't seem so helpless"

"How did they come to you?" _asked Severus Snape._

_Tsilk bit his lip once more. Blood was slowly making its way towards his neck. Mr.Weasley, even though he was dangerous, couldn't help but feeling sorry for the man. At the opposite, Tonks didn't seem to show any feelings whatsoever._

"Is there anything any of you would like to add?" _asked the Headmaster_.

"Why can't anybody catch you?" _asked Arthur Weasley._

_Tsilk tried to look away as if he didn't hear what the man asked him_.

"How come nobody can recognize you?" _asked Arthur Weasley_.

_Tsilk had to answer:_

"I'm a metamorphmagus"

_Tonks simply smiled at his answer._

"Tuck, is there anyway, we can know this man's real face?" _Asked Dumbledore_.

"No, at least none that I know" _said the Auror_.

"I know one, but it doesn't always work" _said the professor Snape_ "and it might deform him, should I take the risk?"

"Go ahead" _said Tuck who understood what he was going to do._

_The potion master went downstairs and filled a bottle with water. While he went upstairs he changed the water's color to make it look like it was some potion._

"You sure you don't want to show us you real face?" _asked the Headmaster_, "It wouldn't hurt as much".

_Tsilk changed into the form of a younger man around 35, very tanned and with a ponytail._

"Nice try", _said the Auror_, "but this isn't your real form".

_The potion master opened the sealed bottle and 'threw' the fluid at Tsilk._

_Tsilk then changed into a younger form for a quarter of a second and got back to his tanned form_.

"Tsilk, how old are you?" _asked Albus Dumbledore_.

_The man's lip drew even more blood._

"Tsilk, I'll ask you again, how old are you?"

_The man's eyes were pleading for mercy as his shirt's blood stains grew bigger._

_Mrs.Weasley got downstairs._

"You better respond or your lip might get seriously injured", _said the Potion master._

_The man sighed and finally answered against his will:_

"I'..m... fif…teen…"

"Please excuse, I'm old, I think I misheard you, how old are you?" _asked Dumbledore_.

"I'm fifteen alright?" _said Tsilk_.

"This is amazing, the world's best thief is fifteen years old, and his 'followers' are older than him!" _said Tonks_. "Now, even if you don't want to show us your real form, you might be more comfortable in a younger one don't you think?"

_Tsilk changed to a 15 years old boy, with short dark blue hair with brown eyes. The wound on his lip disappeared._

_Remus Lupin looked at his neighbor, Arthur Weasley, and they both started laughing._

"What is so funny Remus? Asked Dumbledore.

"The whole world is scared of a teenager!" _said the werewolf in between two laughs._


	7. punched

_Tsilk simply looked down. Remus Lupin was hysterically laughing. The professor McGonagall started to laugh too. The potion master actually smiled. Tonks took off the spell she had put on Tsilk. Tsilk then got up and made his way toward the chimney when the potion master cast on Endoloris on the boy. The boy didn't yell or scream from the pain. There wasn't even a moan or a groan. He simply looked darkly at Severus Snape. The teacher was shocked, how was the boy still able to stand? By now he should be crawled up in a ball begging for mercy._

"I don't understand", _admitted the confused man._

"Severus, he _has _the mark, just like Stephan, of course, Stephan can't bear it, but it appears it hardly affects _him_", _said Tonks._

"This is where I think you're wrong, I think this young man can feel it alright, it just, doesn't bother him", _said the Headmaster._

"Listen, you can think anything you want later, right now, I would like to know what you are going to do", _said Tsilk._

"About what?" _asked Remus Lupin who had just calmed himself down since nobody else was laughing anymore._

"He wants to know whether we are going to blackmail him or use him or simply deliver him to the Minister of Magic", _said Tonks._

_The boy started to think about all the possibilities he had, he didn't have his ring, he couldn't fly away, he didn't any powder, he could always break the window and run on the roof but he wouldn't get very far._

_He couldn't cast a spell. He couldn't do much._

"Thinking of ways to escape?" _asked the potion master._

_Tsilk didn't even bother to look at him.._

"Well, you didn't answer me, what are you going to do?" _asked the thief._

_Nobody answered the boy. The thief eyes scanned the room. Looked at everyone present. He couldn't escape. There was Hogward's Headmaster who had attacked the Dark Lord and was still alive to tell the tale. There was a transfiguration teacher, not much luck there either. There was an Auror (yeah like he could do anything against that!). There was the potion master, he could get away with him but the chances were small, plus, he reminded him of someone. The wizard working at the Minister of Magic, he looked easier than the others but still, he couldn't be that bad knowing where he worked. The last, the werewolf, C.G. had told him about that guy. He had become an alcoholic, which is why she ran away. This one, even though he didn't know his strength, he wouldn't mind attacking him._

'It's hopeless, I can't do anything. God! How did I end up that way…' _thought Tsilk_. 

_He then noticed Severus Snape starring closely at him. _'He must be an annoying teacher'_,_

_He remembered he was under the Endoloris curse. He got that curse some many times. He felt it, just didn't affect it. He waited for an answer. Why wouldn't anyone answer him?_

"I'm going to think you are slow", _said Tsilk_.

_Everyone was surprised by this remark. They were waiting for Tsilk to try to escape, and then they would have a reason to do…anything. But, he was trying to provoke them. The werewolf didn't like that comment very much._

"Who did you think you are to say anything? You're just some kid who's got a few skills!" _said the werewolf._ "And you must not have that many since you can't even find a way to escape. You got caught by someone your own age!"

'Worst of all, he's right. Gosh he's annoying. Now, HE'S trying to provoke me…No, control yourself…You know you can't do that…Come on…Stay calm…Oh shit, the Endoloris is starting to hurt…_'_

We could see a sweat drop rolling down the side of Tsilk head. He had now his eyes closed. Severus Snape was shocked it took so long, and for what result, a sweat drop?

"Severus, remove the spell, he has endured enough" _said Dumbledore_.

_The ex-deatheater did what he was told. Tsilk' eyes didn't have the same expression. He had a blank expression. Well not a blank expression, both a sad and an angry one, strange mix_. 

"Well, you're out of ideas? Nothing to say? Not even a thank you? Your mom must not have made a very good job, there are some manners you are going to learn young man", _said the werewolf_.

_Then, the angry expression took over. You could see flames in Tsilk. Anyone who knew the thief would have said that now was the best time to start running._

"Well? Did I say something wrong? Did I hurt the little boy's feeling? Are you going to cry in your mommy's dress?" _said the werewolf proud of his jokes._

_Tsilk then made a 90 degrees turn and charged the werewolf. He literally knocked him down. Instead of using any kind of magic, he used his fists. He sat one the ex DADA teacher's stomach and started punching him. The werewolf didn't realize what the boy had just done. He was now receiving all the punches Tsilk was throwing at him. He started hitting the boy but all of his punches were dodged. Hands were trying to pull him away. While someone had a grip on his shoulders, the werewolf punched him right above the boy's right eyebrow. The boy stopped struggling. He put his hand on his eyebrow and let himself being pulled away from Remus Lupin by Severus Snape and Arthur Weasley. The werewolf got up. His face was covered with punches marks. Tonks couldn't help but laugh. The one that was making fun of the boy had just gotten the beating of his life. Tsilk, even though he had managed to dodge everything Remus had thrown at him looked much worse. His hand was bloody. His back was against the wall. His eyebrow was bleeding for no apparent reason. Tonks then came to him._

"What's wrong?" _asked the Auror_.

"Nothing, will you just leave me alone?!?" _said Tsilk_.

"I just want to help you," _said Tonks._

"Well you can't okay?!" _said the boy_. "Just leave me alone for one minute okay?"

"So you can escape?" _said Severus Snape._

"You can glue my back to the wall if you want, just, can I have 1 min of privacy?" _asked Tsilk_.

"Everyone out", _said Tonks,"but_ I'm staying". _She made a sign to the Headmaster telling him she knew what she was doing. _

************************************************************************


	8. ring

"What's wrong?" _asked Tonks_.

"Please leave alone" _said the boy_.

"What's causing all this blood? He hit you but you wouldn't be bleeding, and even if you were, it would have stopped by now".

"Well, it would have if you'd give me some privacy".

"Tsilk, you can tell me."

"Can I?"

"I think I know what you have."

"What is it then?"

"You have magic piercing in another skin so, when Lupin punched you, it moved the piercing which causes the bleeding, am-I right?"

_Tsilk looked away as an answer._

"Where's you piercing?"

"Where it's bleeding, my eyebrow"

"You need to change back to that skin and take it off until it stops bleeding and than we'll see what to do"

"I can do that by myself, you can go."

"I'm not, I want to be sure this is done properly, if it's not, it might get worse". 

_Tuck gave Tsilk a convincing look. Convincing enough for him to change form._

"I'll do it", _said Tonks_ "don't move".

_Tuck slowly took the ring out of his eyebrow and put it in his hand. She then took out a potion from her pocket and applied it on Tsilk's eyebrow. She then got up and opened the door._

"Well, you've changed", _said the Headmaster_.

_Tsilk was now a teenager with light brown hair touching the bottom of his ears. He was much cuter than his last form. He had the black pearl earring on his left ear. But this wasn't his only piercing. There was silver ring at the right (from Dumbledore's view) of Tsilk's lower lip. _

"What was it Tonks?" _asked the Headmaster._

"Nothing, just an eyebrow silver ring" _said the Auror_.

_Remus Lupin had gone downstairs._

"You know, what you did wasn't very wise, you should take off your piercings before you change skins" _said the other metamorphmagus._

_Tsilk stared at the ring in his hand_.

"What wrong?" _asked the professor McGonagall_.

"Oh? I'm sorry I didn't think you were talking to me_", said Tsilk_, "nothing…Mrs.?"

_Tonks turned around surprised by what the thief called her._

"Yes?" _said the Auror_.

"Thank you" _said Tsilk_.

_His voice softer than the other one.___

"Tsilk, can I have the ring please?" _the Auror_.

"Sure…"

_Tsilk handed it to Tonks._

"Headmaster, could I talk to you in private?" _asked Tonks._

"Of course, everyone, could you please go with the others, downstairs?" _asked Albus Dumbledore_.

_Everyone got downstairs, Severus Snape having a firm grip on Tsilk's arm. _

"Dumbledore, this child is troubled. Those rings, they aren't regular ones. I saw them before but I can't remember where. And for the curse, he must have gotten many times, it's crazy, nobody would be able to stand...I think Tsilk hides a lot more than just his real appearance", _said Tonks._

"I agree, that's why he's going to Hogwarts", _said Dumbledore_, "we will be able to discover things about him, and maybe even help him. Anything is possible at Hogwards…And, about his appearance; you don't think it's his real one?"

"Well he seems very comfortable with it, but no, it's not his real, but he must have stayed that way a long time."

_There was a long pause._

"What about his strength? The boy literally knocked down Remus Lupin. And best of all, he dodged all of his attacks, that's fascinating!" _said Tonks._

"It quite is, but Tuck, I would like you to tell me all you know about how I could recognize what his real form?"

"You can't"

_Meanwhile downstairs,_

_You could see at one side of the room Remus Lupin with a bag filled with ice on his head. On the other side, his daughter, C.G., and the other teenagers, playing thumb wrestle. Maudy Madeye was in between closely watching Stephan's every move. Mrs.Weasley was in the kitchen cooking something. Mr.Weasley had joined his wife. The professor McGonagall walked toward the werewolf and started to help him heal. And there was the professor Snape still having to heavy grip on Tsilk's thin arm. Once they got down, the room's feeling changed._

"Do you intend in the near future to let my arm go?" _asked the thief_.

"Actually, no" _said the professor_.

"I didn't think so"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Why wouldn't I have?"

_The professor looked straight into the boy's green eyes. He then looked away. Tsilk's glare was too much for the teacher_.

"What did you do with Tsilk?" _asked C.G._

"C.G., I didn't think you could get any worse…" _said Stephan_.

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean! If you're so smart, then tell me where he is, I'm waiting!".

"He escaped, that's why they are all downstairs".

"Really?"

"Hey, Stephan, I think you have something that belongs to me" _said Tsilk_.

"No way, why did you make yourself all young?" _asked C.G_.

"Dear, do you know how old you 'friend' is?" _asked Severus Snape_.

"Don't you 'dear' my daughter!" _said the werewolf_.

"Stephan, he's 16 why?"

"I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about Tsilk"

"Oh, around 35" _said the blond girl_.

"Well, you guessed wrong, he's 15" _said the teacher_.

_All of the thumb wrestlers were surprised._

_Dumbledore walked down the stairs with Tonks closely following him._

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, I would like you to welcome some new students: Stephan Black, C.G. Lupin and Tsilk." _Said the Headmaster_.

"Yeah! More Gryffindors!!!" _said Ginny_.

"Hey, who says I'm going to be a Gryffondor?" _said C.G._

"Yeah, she's going to be a Hufflepuff!" said Stephan.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm guessing you're going to be a Ravenclaw!" 

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

_The two friends continued this for some time_

"And THEY are helping you?" _asked Severus Snape_, "how are they of any help?".

"You'll understand", _said Tsilk._

"Everyone, tomorrow, you will go to Diagon Alley. And, you will be in Hogwarts a week earlier than the other students, is that a problem for anyone?" _asked Dumbledore._

"I don't plan on going to Hogwarts" _said Tsilk_.

"Well, I guess you don't have much of a choice now do you?" _said the potion master._

***************************************************************************************

sorry for misspelling Hogwarts ^^"


	9. wake up

"It won't be long anyway" _whispered Tsilk._

"Now, if we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, then you children need to get a good night's sleep_", said Mrs.Weasley_, "I'll send you sandwiches once you're in bed, now, up! Up! Up!".

_Stephan, C.G., Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny got up the stairs. Severus Snape let the boy go disdainfully. Tsilk followed the rest of them. As he walked he studied how the rooms were separated; how it was shaped; which parts of the floor were squeaking, when he followed them into a room._

"Tsilk can you come here a minute?" _asked Stephan_.

"What?" _asked the thief._

"Why did you come?" _asked C.G_.

"I have news", _said Tsilk_ "that concerns both of you".

"Sure, but how can we trust you, you could have told us you weren't old!", _said Stephan_.

"Yeah, so?" _asked Tsilk_.

"So, we don't anything about you!" _said C.G_.

"That was the point."

"Um…what were your news?" _asked Stephan._

"First of all, I want your earrings," _asked Tsilk_.

"Why?" _asked C.G._

"You are not a part of the XOB anymore, the rest of us have left, because of the mark, and I don't think that, with you two going to Hogwarts, would be a clever thing to have it", _said Tsilk_.

"This isn't a funny joke, sure you're annoying, but we owe you in some way, the least we can do is stick to you" _said Stephan._

"Suit yourselves", _said Tsilk._

"Where were-we? Oh yeah, why didn't you tell us that you were 15?" _asked C.G._

"If, I had told you that I was 15, you wouldn't have believed me, or you would have taken advantage of it somehow", said Tsilk.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!of course we wouldn't!!!!!!!!", _said C.G. with excited eyes._

_They than turn around and faced Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who had been listening to the while conversation._

"So, you're Tsilk?" _asked Ron._

"Yeah", _said Tsilk_.

"And you're going to Hogwarts?" _asked Hermione._

"It seems like it".

"Well, it will be nice to have new students" _said Ginny, who then got a dark look from her brother and Hermione._

_There seemed to be something wrong between Stephan and Harry._

"Okay, so we need another bed, can someone make one appear? I'm too lazy to get my wand out of my pocket", _said C.G._

_Hermione made a bunk bed appear._

"Perfect, 20 points for … what house are you in again?" _asked C.G_.

"Gryffondor", _said Hermione._

"Oh yeah, 20 for point for Gryffondor! Hey, do you choose or..?"

"The sortinghat chooses", _said Harry._

"Oh, okay, and what do you think I'm going to be in??!?!?" _asked C.G._

"I'd say Hufflepuff or Gryffondor", _said Ginny._

"Yippee!!!!! What about Stephan?" _asked C.G._

"As long as I'm not with you…" _said the Black._

"You…you…" _started to say C.G. with a fake crying face and voice_, "don't want to be with me???".

"Well…"_said Stephan with fake sobbing_," I…don't…"

_Tsilk sighed._

"Oh, you're no fun", _said C.G. with her normal voice_. "You're as fun as Harry other there. You cross your arms and don't say anything except for some words that slip out of your mouth eventually!"

_Tsilk and Harry looked at each other and then looked away._

"See, you're perfect for each other!" _said C.G._

_C.G. then pushed Harry to Tsilk's side. _

"Now, you can talk about how annoying I am", _said C.G_." Phew…they are tiring".

_This remark actually made Tsilk smile._

"Oh yeah, I did it, oh yeah, go me", _said C.G. cheering for herself_.

_Harry smiled too._

"Wow, that should go in the book of records, I made both of them smile!" _said C.G. while taking out her wand and making appear an award with her name on it_." I would like to thank myself, for doing such a great job, and…"

"Is she always like that?" _asked Harry_.

"Always", _said Tsilk._

"At what time are-we going to have to wake up?" _asked Stephan Black._

"Around 8:00", _said Hermione._

"8:00 am?!?! You MUST be kidding, there's no way I'll be up at 8 o'clock!" said C.G.

"We'll find a way to wake you up, bucket of cold water, make you bed disappear,…" _started to list Stephan._

"Ron?" asked Ginny.

"What Ginny?" _answered her brother._

"Are we going by Fred and George' shop?"

"I don't know" _said Ron._

"Why are you so grumpy today?" _asked Ginny._

"I'm not grumpy!" _said Ron._

"Oh yeah, that was persuasive!" _said Ginny_.

"I'm just tired okay? I'm going to bed, you're coming Harry?" _asked Ron._

"Yeah, 'night everyone".

_Harry and Ron went to the next room._

"Hey, Tsilk, wanna sleep in my room?" _asked Stephan_.

"Sure" _said the thief._

"Hey what about that bed?" asked C.G.

"You can sleep in it if you want", _said Ginny._

"Okay", _said C.G_.

_She didn't bother to change. Got directly in the bed and fell asleep in seconds._

_There was a storm that night. Nobody would have known if Tuck hadn't told them so the next day._

_C.G. had been the first one to wake up. And, she decided to wake everyone. _

_Once Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were awake, she decided to go to Stephan's room. When she opened the door, only Stephan was asleep, Tsilk was wide awake and drawing._

"What are you drawing?" _asked C.G._

"Nothing…" _said Tsilk_.

"Come on let me see,"

_C.G. sat down next to Tsilk and admired. He was drawing the Black house with every little detail, even some that C.G. hadn't noticed._

"That's how you do it" _said C.G._

"Yeah…"

"You're good"

"Thanks"

_Stephan then moved in his sleep._

"How should I wake him? Cold bucket of water? Make his bed disappear?" _asked C.G. getting excited with all these ideas in mind._

"Whatever you want, just wake him before someone comes in" _said Tsilk._

_C.G. took a foot in each hand and pulled him. Stephan was surprised. Once he got up he started swearing at C.G.. After 5 minutes of cursing, Tsilk got up._

"Stephan, I need the ring", _said the thief._

"Sure here you go, and thanks, it's very useful"

"I know, that's why I want it back. We should go downstairs before they start thinking we are planning an evil plot.

***************************************************************


	10. mushroom

_The last of the XOB gang got downstairs. Tsilk had taken his bag with his notebook in it on the way._

"Hey, you never gave me my bag back!" _said Stephan._

"Yeah, Dad, can I have my backpack now?" _asked C.G._

"It's in the kitchen", _said Remus Lupin._

"Yours too," _said Tonks._

"Do we have enough powder for everyone" _asked Mrs.Weasley._

"Yes dear", _said Mr. Weasley._

_Stephan and C.G. got back from the kitchen._

"Did everyone take their belongings?" _asked Albus Dumbledore._

"Yes", _said the professor Snape._

"Then let's go, I'll go first, and then your students will follow", _said Tonks._

"Hey, now that I think of it, you never gave me my wand back!" _said Stephan pointing at Snape._

"Severus, could you please hurry up and give him his wand! We need to get to Hogwarts before tonight!" _said Dumbledore._

_Severus Snape handed Stephan his wand._

"And you said I was the slow one", _said C.G. talking to Tsilk._

"Now, let's go", _said Tonks._

_She stepped under the chimney and indicated where she wanted to go. In a few minutes everyone would have left the Black House._

_Once they all had arrived_

"Okay, we'll meet here at 5:00pm at the latest, if you could be here at 4:00 it would be even better" _said the Headmaster._ "Now, Harry, Ron, Hermione if you could raise you left hand and C.G., Stephan and Tsilk your right hand please."

_Everyone raised their hand. Dumbledore cast a spell. Now they were paired, C.G. with Hermione, Stephan with Harry and Tsilk with Ron._

"Hey, what was that for?" _asked C.G._

"I don't want you running away", _said the Headmaster._

"Still, I don't appreciate being paired with someone," _said Stephan._

"Neither do I!" _said C.G.._

"Like it's nice for us", _said Ron_.

"This is going to be a fun afternoon", _said Tsilk._

"Everyone must be back by five with everything they need, here are your school supplies' list",_ said McGonagall._

_Everyone left in a different direction._

_The teenagers stayed together._

_Tuck and Maudy Madeye disappeared in a dark alley._

_Dumbledore and McGonagall entered a bar and worked on the last formalities for the new students._

*********************

_Tuck and Maudy Madeye_

_They were walking along a dark alley. No one was here if you didn't count the rats. Tuck changed forms while she was walking. Maudy stopped. He closely observed a wall. He then passed through with Tuck following him. They ended up in a bar. They sat down at a table near the stairs. A waiter came to them._

"Hello, welcome, what would you like?" _asked the old waiter_.

"Where's Birtnut?" _asked Tonks._

"Upstairs, he was waiting for you", _said the waiter pointing at the stairs. He then went to another table._

_Tonks and Maudy Madeye walked upstairs to find an old man smoking some hallucinating mushrooms._

"Hello", _said Maudy Madeye._

"Grakpol! What are you doing here?" _asked Birtnut getting up to hug Maudy_.

"My friend here needs your advice", _said Maudy Madeye._

"How can I help you?" _asked Birtnut addressing Tonks._

"This ring, what can you tell me about it?" _asked the metamorphmagus_.

"Some old dark magic that is, bad dark magic, when d'you find that?" _asked Birtnut_.

"Someone's face" _said Tonks._

"Where's the second one?" _asked Birtnut_.

"What do you mean 'where's the second one'?" _asked Maudy Madeye_.

"These come in pair, or even more, but since this one is off the person's face, the other must have disappeared", _said the smoker._

"What do you mean?" _asked the Auror very interested in the subject_.

"These here, link people together, like, magical handcuffs, except that you put a potion in it".

"What for?" _asked Tonks._

"They're used to control people. But it's hard to cast this spell. Only a mighty wizard would be able to do that" _said Birtnut._

"Then, how come I could take it off?" _asked Tonks._

"He or she must have another one with the same purpose bonded with the same person. If you tried to take the other one off, it would be **_much_** harder."

"Can you know which potion was put in it?" _asked Tonks._

"Well, this is an emotional potion", said Birtnut. "The guy or girl who has the other one can take control of him at certain times…when he's very emotional.

"I've taken this from a boy's eyebrow", said Tonks getting worried about the accuracy of the man's knowledge.

"Well, poor boy. He as a master"

"Are-you sure?" _asked Tonks._

"As sure as I have ten toes ma'm!" _said Birtnut._

"How can we find the 'master'?" _asked Tonks_.

"If they are close to each other, you'll see a difference in attitude. The master also has another slave…This is a threeway…The slaves should have some special relationship too." _said Birtnut._ "Now, that would be 9 mushrooms".

"Here you go", _said Maudy Madeye while handing him a bag_, "thanks Birtnut". 

"Anything for you Grakpol" _said the man_.

_Tonks and Maudy Madeye got out of the alley._

"Can we trust what he says?" _asked Tonks._

"Yes", _said Maudy Madeye._

"I would have liked to know more", _said Tonks._

"I can't help you anymore".

_The teenager's side_

"You know what, the piercing in the mouth, it's freaky" _said Ron._

"Thanks, I like it too" _said Tsilk_.

"So, we're stuck we've you for the whole day?" _asked Stephan._

"Seems like it",_ said Harry._

"I pity you", _said Ginny smiling._

"Yeah right," _said Ron._

"Where do you want to go?" _asked Tsilk._

"Let's go get our books", _said Hermione._

"No, I don't want to have to carry them all day, let's go get them last", _said C.G_.

"Smart remark, what's with you today?" _asked Stephan_.

"Shut up", _said C.G._

"Here's the C.G. I know!" _said Stephan._

_C.G. was going to hit him but was held back by Hermione._

"Let's go get our robes then", _said Harry_.

"Yipee…" _said Stephan._

_They had spent hours trying to decide how to work in partners. Harry and Stephan would constantly disagree. Hermione had held back C.G. a few times. And Ron wouldn't stop criticizing Tsilk._

"Now, the last thing we need is our books", _said Hermione._

"Great… how many do we have?" _asked C.G._

"Not many", _said Harry._

_They all got into the shop with some problems._

_Hermione decided to pick everyone's. Stephan wanted to look up a dew extra books, and Ron was waiting at the bottom of the stairs._

"What's with the pearl black?" _asked Ron_.

"Yeah Tsilk, what's with the pearl black?" _asked Draco Malfoy walking down the stairs._

_Both Ron and Tsilk turned around recognizing the familiar voice._

"What are you doing here?" _asked Tsilk._

"What are YOU doing here?" _asked Draco._

"I'm going to Hogwarts", _said Tsilk._

"Since when?" _asked the blond._

"Since yesterday", _said Tsilk._

"Why are you with Weasley?" _asked Draco._

"Some people are scared of what I might do", _said the thief with a soft smile._

"You know each other?" _asked Ron with a smirk on his face._

"Apparently", _said Tsilk_.

"Why did they put you with Weasley?" _asked the young Malfoy._

"Thought it might safer", _said Tsilk_. "Ron, I need your wand?"

"Why?"

"I just need it, I'll give it back, I'd like to talk to Draco without you eavesdropping, so, whether you give it to me, or I'll have to knock you out", _said Tsilk_.

"No", _said Ron looking for Harry and Hermione._

"Draco, do you have yours?" _asked Tsilk._

"Here", _said Malfoy while handing it to him._

_Tsilk took the wand in his hand and searched in his bag with his free one. He took out a small strangely shaped one. He put the top of the wand and the key on his handcuff. He softly cast an incantation. His wrist then got free but Ron's still had his. Tsilk handed back the wand to its owner_.

"Thank you, do you know someplace where we could talk, in private?" _asked Tsilk._

"Follow me", _said Draco while going out of the store._

"You don't think you're going to get away with it!" _said Ron taking out his wand._

"Draco, #7?" _asked Tsilk._

"Now?" _asked Draco looking tired all of the sudden._

"Better idea?"

"Fine".

_Before Ron could have moved, Draco and Tsilk were running down Diagon Alley and had disappeared from his view. _

*********************************************************************


	11. number seven

_Stephan, Harry, Hermione and C.G. came back with a ton of books._

"Ron, where's Tsilk?" _asked Harry._

"He ran away with Draco" _said Ron shocked._

"With who?" _asked C.G._

"Draco Malfoy", _said Hermione._

"Never heard of him", _said Stephan_. "He could have waited for us!"

"I, they are going to be so mad at me…" _said Ron._

"Yeah", _said C.G._

"Not if we can find them, do you have any idea where he could be?" _asked Harry._

"Not a clue", _said C.G._

"We never come here" _said Stephan._

"Ron, let's go find Dumbledore and explain what happened. Then, they'll look for him", _said Hermione._

"Okay", _said Ron worried._

**************************************************************

_5 minutes later with Dumbledore_

"Okay Ron, so he got away with Draco, what did he say to him?" _asked Dumbledore._

"He talked about…number seven I think…or something like that…and Malfoy said he was too tired…"

"Okay, so they must know each other, Mr.Weasley, which way did they go?" _asked McGonagall._

"I don't know", _said Ron._

"It's okay, Tonks will find him", _said Dumbledore._

_Tonks had disappeared_.

**************************************************************

_Draco and Tsilk_

"Did he follow us?" _asked Tsilk_.

"No", _said Draco._

_They both were out of breath._

"You have a good timing", _said Tsilk._

"Don't I always have?" _asked Draco._

_Tsilk smiled. The ring in his mouth shinned._

"Does it hurt?" _asked Draco._

"No", _said Tsilk looking away._ "Where are we?"

"An alley where I used to hang out with my dad", _said Draco_.

"So, where are we going?" _asked Tsilk._

"I don't know, we are in trouble", _said Draco_.

"Let me rephrase that, You are", _said the thief._

"Yeah…" _said Draco._

"Do you, have any news?"

"No…"

"We're doomed."

"Let me rephrase that, You are doomed."

"No, WE are."

"If you say so…"

"Listen Draco, thanks for the help, but, I've got to go now", _said the thief observing the street listening to every sound._

_Draco Malfoy was speechless for a few seconds._

"What are you going to do?" asked the young Malfoy.

"I'm in trouble. I'm going to continue what I've been doing all summer."

"Which is?"

"None of your business."

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn. I just want to help you."

"Yeah, well, I'm stubborn."

"I'm sure you would have been a slytherin." 

"What does it matter? I'm not going."

"Why not? You'd do great."

"Did I just hear a complement just come out of your mouth Mr.Malfoy?" _asked the thief with a smile_.

"I was…" _before Draco could finish his sentence, Tsilk was running down the alley_. _Five seconds later he saw an Auror running in Tsilk's direction. Tsilk jumped barrels which led him to the roof of buildings. He was now three roofs ahead of Tonks. But then a door appeared out of nowhere and Tsilk almost ran in it, causing him to loose speed. Tonks was gaining on him. Tsilk then made a huge jump without judging whether he could make it or not. He was now on the other side. Tonks, at the opposite took some more time, not used to this activity. Tsilk was now far ahead.  Now, there was another jump. Far too big for anyone to jump. Tsilk though, too worried getting caught, tried to make it. He only got an arm touching the roof. He then decided to let himself go. He then ran down the Alley while Tonks was getting down. He then got back to Diagon Alley. He was lost. He then changed his appearance. Tonks got in the alley looking for him. Tsilk then saw Draco with the Headmaster. He tried to go around them but ran into Severus Snape._

"Watch where you're going girl!" _said the potion master._

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir, please excuse my clumsiness", _said Tsilk with the softness voice he had._

"You're going to pay for it if anything's broken".

"Of course, I'm so sorry".

_Tsilk put the bottles back in the box they had fallen from. He then heard from behind:_

"So Tonks?" _asked Dumbledore._

"I almost had him, he changed", _said Tonks_.

_He then returned to the man before him._

"It will be one galleon miss" _said Severus Snape._

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't have any money, could you wait a second, so that I can get my mother to pay you?" _asked Tsilk trying to look innocent._

"Fine" _said the potion master charmed by the girl's eyes._

_Tsilk was slowly walking in a childish way. He then forgot he had the same clothes on. He turned his head making sure no one was following him. No Auror. When he turned back his head he found Tonks in front of him_.

"Hello Tsilk", _said the Auror._

_When he tried to make a run for it, two hands grabbed him around his neck slowly choking him. Tsilk put his hands around the Auror's trying to loose the grip, which didn't have any effect whatsoever._

_Tonks slowly led him back to Dumbledore and the others. He then saw Draco. They made him sit down_.

"I would handcuff both of you together", _said Dumbledore talking to Draco and Tsilk_," but I don't think now would be the best time".

********************************************************************


	12. portkey

**[Note: Um…a reviewer (****Irish Witch83)** **made me realize that Tonks, is called Tuck in my fanfic…**

**So, I tried to correct it every time but I might have forgotten] This is an old note, but it might still apply..**

**And Pixiefairy, you get 7 chapters overnight! And I changed some stuff…so you might want to read those…**

**********************************************************************

"Draco, do you realize the importance of what you did?" _asked Severus Snape._

"I…" _started to say the young Malfoy speechless._

"How do you know each other?" _asked Tuck._

"None of your business", _said Tsilk. He reached for something in his pocket and got out a cigarette and a lighter. Lighted the cigarette, and put the lighter back._

"You shouldn't smoke", _said Hermione._

"So?" _said the thief._

"You would do anything to destroy yourself wouldn't you?" _asked the Auror._

"What do you mean?" _asked Tsilk._

"You smoke, bad reputation, part of a gang, piercings… I wouldn't be surprised if you had a tattoo",_ said the Auror._

_The thief looked away still smoking._

"Mr.Malfoy, you realize that you could be sent to jail for what you did?" _asked McGonagall._

_Draco seemed to regret what he did._

"You might be expelled from Hogwarts" _said Dumbledore._

_Draco got even paler (if it is possible…)._

"Who says he wasn't under a spell?" _asked Tsilk still not looking in their direction._

_Hogwarts' staff didn't seem to understand what the thief was trying to say._

"What I'm saying is this, you didn't think of the option that I was making him help me escape, now did you?"

_Draco, even though this would save him a lot of trouble, had too much pride._

"I can control my actions", _said Malfoy Jr._

"Draco, you and your pride", _said the thief looking at him straight in the eye_," never knew when to shut up".

_A small laugh came out of the Gryffondors' mouths._

"Now, I shall ask the professor Snape to supervise Mr.Malfoy and Tonks to take care of Tsilk. We still need to get to Hogwarts," _said Albus Dumbledore._

_Tonks just rested her hand on Tsilk's shoulder. The Headmaster took out a portkey._

"I'm sure everyone knows how this works, it will lead us right to Hogwarts in my office", _said Albus Dumbledore._

****************************************************************************

_In Dumbledore's office_

"Now, Minerva, will you do the honors?"

"Of course, C.G. Lupin, will you come up please?" _asked the metamorphosis teacher._

_C.G. sat on the wooden stool. The animagus placed the sortinghat on the blonde's head. _

_'Now, what do we have here. It's too early! Oh great, a new student. C.G. is it? A Lupin! Great! Another terror! I am hesitating between two… There is no way you can be a slytherin dear. Ravenclaw wouldn't do you great… Now, Gryffondor like your father or Hufflepuff? No, Gryffondor doesn't look right. Well I'm done,_

"Gryffondor!" _shouted the sorting hat._

"Stephan Black, would you come up?" _then asked Minerva McGonagall._

_A Black?__ Sirius Black's son?! This sure is an interesting day! Um…you're friends with C.G…. But you are not like her…Hufflepuff, nanh….I know,_

"Ravenclaw!"

"Tsilk, what is your last name?"

"Do I really need one?" _asked Tsilk._

"You don't know it?" _asked Tuck_.

"What is That suppose to mean?" _asked Tsilk_. "You think I'm an orphan?"

"Well, aren't you?" _asked the Auror._ "Or your parents are as good as dead".

"Epans", _said Tsilk._

"Never heard of any Epans", _said Severus Snape._

"Please come here Tsilk", _said the professor McGonagall._

_Why hello…um…Tsilk! Never heard that name before. I…well…I see some interesting things…hey, why are you blocking me from entering your mind? What do you mean I can't go through that door? Very well I won't…But I won't be able to choose as well! Yes! Of course everything is confidential…YOU"RE TSILK? TSILK THE THIEF? Um… sorry…Well, you would be a perfect_

"SLYTHERIN" _shouted the sortinghat._

"Very well, professor Snape, I should ask you to show Mr.Epans around, Minerva, you'll have Ms.Lupin and I'll do so with Mr. Black."

**************************************************************************

_For an hour, the teachers had been assigned as tour guides. They all ended by going to their houses and giving the new students the passwords and sowing them where they would be sleep. Stephan, C.G. and Tsilk quickly organized their room and decided to explore the school. C.G. ran into Stephan quite quickly. After a while they both ended up right in front of the slytherin tower. They decided to go up and found Tsilk on the way._

"Hello Mr.Epans", _said C.G._

"Shut up", _said Tsilk._

"How the slytherin tower?" _asked Stephan_.

"Okay, nothing but black and green", _said the thief._

"Mine bright, everything's yellow", _said C.G._

"Mine's fine, I like blue", _said Stephan._

"Good for you", _said Tsilk._

"What was that you tried to pull off at Diagon Alley?" _asked Ms.Lupin._

"What do you mean?" _asked Tsilk._

"You know, running away without us!"

"Hey, I would have come back for you later", _said Tsilk._

"Yeah right", _said Stephan._

"Anyway, did you find anything interesting?" _asked Mr.Epans._

"No, where did you come up with that last name?" _asked C.G_.

"They used to call me that before", _said Tsilk._

"Where?" _asked Stephan._

"You could say at a camp", _said Tsilk_.

"What kind of camp?" _asked Stephan._

"What's with the questions?" _asked Tsilk._

"What do you mean?" _asked Stephan_.

"Exactly, are you playing the perfect little detective from now one or what?" _asked Tsilk._

"What with YOU? Why are you being so defensive all of the sudden?" _asked C.G_. "Ever since we know a little more about you, you pull us away!"

"Don't I always?" _asked Tsilk._

"Hey, we can leave all alone, Mr. 'I can do anything I want by myself'" _said Stephan._

"I never said that Stephan," _said Tsilk_.

"Then why do you even stay with us?" _asked Stephan._

"I need you", _said Tsilk_.

"No you don't", _said C.G._

"Yes, I do", _said the thief looking down._

"How, each time we had a mission with us, we didn't do anything", _said C.G._

"Maybe it was nothing for you, not for me", _said Tsilk._

"Like you can't cast an 'Accio'", said Stephan," quit making fun of us will you! All you let us do were the simplest spells!"

_Tsilk turned around and started walking with his head down._

*******************************************************************************

One question: who's your favorite character???


	13. stairs

_Tsilk walked down to the hall to the stairs. He walked down one when he realized the stairs moved by themselves. He then sat down and observed. He stayed like that for an hour until,_

"Epans, get down from there!" _said the potion master seeing the stairs in the middle of nothing, not even liking to a wall, just floating around._

"I don't think I can sir", _said the thief, not bothering to get up._

"Why not?" _asked Severus Snape annoyed._

"Well sir, I can't force the stairs to move by themselves", _said the new slytherin_.

"Do I need to come and get you Mr.Epans?"

"No sir, but, why can't I stay?"

"You might want to eat dinner, maybe?"

"I'm not hungry…"

"After all that running?"

_The thief didn't answer._

"Whether you come down or I'll make you."

_Tsilk finally got up and whispered to the stairs to let him go. The stairs reach to the hall with the potion teacher_.

"Having arguments with you are as annoying as with some Gryffondors."

"Am I suppose to take that as an insult?"

"As a slytherin, yes."

"Well, professor, what were You doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked you first." 

"None of your business."

_Tsilk walked along Severus Snape until the hallway broke down into two different directions. Seeing the potion teacher was going left, Tsilk went right. The house head took him by the arm._

"I told you to come with me." 

"You can't force me to."

"I can get you to sit down."

"For what?"

"There's something you might not have completely understood, as the head of the slytherin house, you owe me more respect than any teacher."

"I got that already."

"Then you must be a slow learner."

"How is insulting a student helping?"

_The potion master didn't have anything to answer._

"Very well, do as you wish, but I don't want to see you at the slytherin table tonight OR tomorrow," _said the teacher with a challenging smile._

"Fine, sir", said Tsilk.

_Severus Snape let the boy's arm go. Tsilk went right and disappeared in the darkness._

*****************************************************************

_In the Gryffondors common room_

"I wish at least one of them would have been a Gryffondor," _said Ginny Weasley._

"Why? You want a thief in here?" _asked her older brother._

"Ron, you were such an ass with Tsilk!" _said Ginny._

"What did you just call me?"

"You were! You kept criticizing him!"

"You better take it back Ginny," _said Ron._

"Fine, you weren't ass, but you were close to being one."

"Come on Harry, talk a little, it looks like you've lost your tongue over the summer!" _said Hermione._

_Harry didn't say anything still in his thoughts. _

"I'm sorry but C.G. is right, you're like Tsilk", _said Ginny._

"What is it with you tonight Ginny?" _asked Ron._

"There's nothing with me!" _said Ginny starting an argument with her brother._

_Then, they heard the portrait opening and closing. Then, they saw Tsilk sleepwalking like; His head down, looking deeply in thoughts, his hands in his pockets, his shirt misplaced._

"Hey, what are you doing here pierced face?" _asked Ron._

_Tsilk snapped out. Realizing where he was, and turned around to face Ron._

"What did you just call me?" _asked the thief still surprised by what the red-haired boy had just called him._

"I'm sorry? I can't understand you pierced face, the thing in your mouth mispronounces your words", _said Ronald Weasley._

"Ron, be quiet, what are you doing here?" _asked Harry finally speaking_.

"I thought I'd see how the Gryffondor common room looked."

"You can't come in", _said Hermione._

"Why not?" _asked the thief._

"You can only go in your common room", _said Hermione._

"And who made this completely stupid rule?" _asked the thief._

"The founders of Hogwarts" _answered Hermione._

"Oh well", _said Tsilk._

"You can't stay here!" _said Ron_.

"What are you going to do about it?" _asked Tsilk._

"We are going to throw you out"

"I'm waiting"

"Just go Tsilk, maybe you don't mind getting in trouble but we would like to stay here all year," _said Harry._

_Tsilk turned around and got out of the common room._

"How did he get past the portrait?" _asked Ginny._

"I have no idea, but don't forget he's a thief, it shouldn't be too hard for him!" _said Harry._

_Ron and Hermione looked at him with a strange look._

"What? Like it's not true!" _said Harry still being looked at the same way_. "Anybody hungry? I'm starved, let's go".

_They all went to the dinning room._

_It seemed strange, only the three teachers were there, them, and Stephan and C.G.. It all seemed so quiet. It was almost sad._

"Hey!" _said C.G. seeing them come in._

"Hi" _said Ginny going towards the seat next to C.G._

_The remaining 6th years joined them. _

_Harry sat and looked around, Draco Malfoy wasn't here._

"What happened to Malfoy?" _asked Harry._

"I don't know, why?" _asked Ron_.

"I would have expected him to show up."

"Maybe he ate already," _said Ginny._

"What classes did you take?" _asked Hermione talking to C.G. and Stephan._

"Well, I took Enchantments, Transformation, Defense against the Dark Arts and that's it I think", _said the Black._

"What about you?" _asked Hermione._

"I took, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts and Care of magical creatures", _said the blonde._

"I took," _started to say Hermione._

"Hermione, we don't have time for you to list all of the classes Hogwarts has to offer", _said Ron._

_Hermione gave a shy smile._

"What did you take Harry?" _asked Ginny._

"Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Enchantments and Transformation", _said the boy with glasses._

"You actually got into Potions?" _asked Ron surprised._

"Yes, why do you seem so surprised?" _asked Harry._

"It's just…it seemed so hard…" _said Ron._

"So what? You didn't I could do it?" _asked Harry angry._

"Well, not really…" _said Ron ashamed of himself._

_Harry got up and left the table. His steps were heard from anywhere in the room._

"Well, I wonder, how many are going to leave because of you tonight?" _asked Ginny._

"I didn't mean it that way…" _said Ron._

"You are SO thoughtful", _said Hermione._

"I'm sorry okay?" _said Ron ashamed of him._

"You don't have to tell us, tell Harry", _said C.G.._

_Ron got up and tried to follow Harry._

"Hey, would anyone want to see the Hufflepuff's common room?" _asked C.G._

"Sure, why not", _said Stephan._

"I mean, it's nice having around 50 beds but, I don't to be alone all week", said C.G.

"Sure, tonight we go at you tower, and tomorrow we can go to mine", _said Stephan_.

"That be nice, after that to the Gryffondor's", said Ginny," you'll just have to forget my brother."

"Sure, I'll wait for you okay?" _said C.G._

_She got up and left._

"Wait for me", _said Ginny running after C.G._

"Well, I guess, we are all alone", _said Stephan._

"Yes…" _said Hermione uncomfortable._

"So, from what I've heard, you're the genius right?"

"…" _Hermione blushed._

"Are you from a wizard family?" _asked Stephan._

"No", _said Hermione._

"Then I know who to ask for help!" _said Stephan._

_Hermione smiled at the boy's comment._

"Listen, I've haven't gone to a wizard school, sure I studied on my own but I don't think I have the right level, could you help me or you don't have enough time?"

"Oh no it's fine."

"Then, do we have a deal?"

"Deal".

_Stephan for Hermione to finish her plate and then went together to the Hufflepuff's tower._

******************************************************************************


	14. quidditch

**Author's comments:**

**RavenxWill****= thanks for the review! (it wasn't a joke to make fun of my story…right?) *is still surprised she got another reader* I hope you like what happens next…**

_C.G. was making balloons appear everywhere while Ginny was pushing the furniture._

"So, who is invited?" _asked Ginny._

"Well, you, Harry, Stephan, Hermione, your brother, and, I was thinking about inviting Tsilk if you don't mind."

"No, not at all, this is going to be fun!!!"

"I sure hope so!"

_They heard a loud knock on the door._

"Hey, let us in!" _said Stephan followed by Hermione, Harry and Ron_.

_C.G. opened the door and let them in._

"Oh, Stephan, could you please ask Tsilk to come?" _asked the blonde girl._

"Fine, but don't ask me to be nice to him."

"I'm not", _said C.G. with a smile._

_Stephan then left them._

_He walked down the cold slytherin hallways. The rest of them were much hotter._

_He finally arrived to the Slytherin tower. He knocked and waited. Tsilk came and opened the door._

"What is it Stephan?" _asked Tsilk._

"I…C.G. is throwing a party she wants you there." 

"Tell her thanks, but no thanks."

"Hey she made me come all the way here to get, just come okay?"

"…fine"

_Tsilk closed the door behind him and followed Stephan. They didn't say a word on the way to the Hufflepuff tower._

_Stephan knocked on the door. Ginny was at the door_.

"Hey, come in!" _said the red-haired girl happily._

_Stephan sat on the couch next to Hermione who blushed at his arrival. Tsilk decided to look for C.G., which wasn't very hard since she was on a broom making the others believe she was an acrobat_.

"C.G., what are you doing, I thought you hated being on a broom?" _asked the thief._

"Well…uh…" _said C.G. looking like she was drunk._

Tsilk looked around, there were bottles filled with all kinds of alcohol everywhere. Apparently, _everybody was drunk. Even Stephan who now had his head on Hermione's knees and his feet up in the air._

_He then started to head back to the door when he saw the potion teacher in front of him. Severus Snape looked at the scene. Everyone was drunk except for Tsilk in front of him. He then made the conclusion that Tsilk had done something. He took the boy by his ear and dragged him all the way to his lab._

******************************************************************

_In the lab_

"What were you doing? How come everyone was drunk? How come you weren't? How come you were even there? How come you were trying to hide your crime? Why do you want to dishonor the slytherin name so badly? How did you make them drink?"

_The professor Snape took the boy by the collar and made him get up. He then raised his right hand and stopped. The thief had inclined his head to the right waiting for the harsh hand to hit his tender skin his eyes closed. The teacher took consciousness of his actions and let go of the boy._

"Tsilk, you may go now, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Professor?"

"Just go!"

_Tsilk didn't argue and got out. The potion teacher went to his apartments and took a cold shower._

******************************************************************

_The next day, everyone had forgotten about the party. Ron and Harry were outside playing quidditch while Hermione was explaining something to Ginny._

"It's easy Ginny, frog legs never mix with snails!" _said Hermione._

"Why not? The potion would cook so much faster!" _said the Ron's little sister._

"Ginny, I don't make the rules, just put it in your head once and for all, they can't mix!"

"What happens if you mix them?"

"I've never tried."

"But you know don't you?" 

"I guess there would be an explosion."

"But you don't know?" 

"No Ginny, I don't!" _said Hermione exhausted._

"Fine! I was just asking!" _said Ginny smiling._

_Hermione got up, took her books and left to another sit next to Ron and Harry's stuff._

_Ginny went back inside the school. She saw the janitor on the way. She was going toward the Slytherin hall when she saw Tsilk sitting down in the middle of the hall staring at the wall. He took out his notebook and started drawing. They stayed like this for some time until,_

"Ginny, are you trying to pass in front of me without me noticing or is there a dangerous animal on me which you're afraid of?" _asked the boy still concentrating on his drawing._

_Ginny stayed there her mouth open, speechless._

_Tsilk put the notebook back in his backpack and got up._

"Why are you here anyway?" _asked the boy._

"I was…going to…"

"Yes, you're on the right track."

"What were you doing?"

"I asked you a question first."

"I was going to ask the professor Snape a question."

"What about?"

"Frog legs and snails." 

"What about them?"

"I don't think you'll know…" _said Ginny embarrassed._

"Suit yourself", _said Tsilk leaving._

"Wait, you didn't answer me!" 

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked you something!"

"Every question doesn't need an answer!" _said Tsilk while slowly fading from Ginny's view._

"Tsilk come on!" _said Ginny while running after him._

_After a short power walk she saw that Tsilk had stopped. He was now in front of Draco. They both stared at each other. Draco became uncomfortable at the sight of the young girl._

"I thought you were going to see Snape?" _said Tsilk showing his back to Ginny._

"You didn't answer me!" _said Ginny._

_Draco didn't say anything like someone would have expected to by now. He looked deep in thought._

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" _asked Ginny._

_Draco just looked away. He seemed like he was a muggle who had just seen a relative's ghost._

"Ginny, I was drawing, can you go, please?" _asked the thief still not facing her._

"Is this some kind of joke?" _asked Ginny susceptibly._

"Weasley, go help your brother training, he'll need it", _said Malfoy._

_Ginny finally left. Tsilk looked out the window to see Ginny Weasley running up to the quidditch field._

_The boys finally looked at each other._

"So, how are you?" _asked Tsilk._

_As an answer, Draco came up to him and kissed him. The boys stayed like this until they were out of breath._

"How do you think?" _asked Draco._

"Terrible?" 

"Exactly…"

"I hate this situation", _said Tsilk._

_Then, Draco jumped on him again. He brutally kissed him. He had his hands in the boy's hair. He had a strong grip. Draco then let the boy go._

"Okay we have a problem" _said the thief._

"This is terrible…"

"Yeah! You keep jumping on me!"

"I…" _Draco blushed._

"I know…where's yours?"

_Draco then pulled his hair back and a shiny ring was at the top of Draco's ear._

"Can hardly see it there" _said Tsilk._

"I know" _said Draco_," not as bad as you would think it'd be".

"Yeah…"

"Tsilk, I"

Draco got cut by Tsilk gently kissing him. Tsilk then cut the kiss when he heard someone come their way.

***************************************************************  
  



	15. rain

____________________________________________________________________

_The boys stepped away from each other. The professor Snape arrived and stopped_.

"Mr.Epans, I need you to come with me," _said the Potion master_.

"What for?" _asked the thief_.

"I need to take a few tests so that I'm sure you have the right level for my class." 

"Now?" _asked the brunette_. "I was supposed to meet the Professor Snape for my personal file."

_Draco Malfoy could not hold back a smile._

"I'm sure I could ask him to forgive me later, I don't know if begging works with this teacher," _said Tsilk._

"Follow me or have a detention," _said the annoyed teacher._

_The teenager with green eyes then followed his headmaster._

***************************************************************************

_In the lab_

"You're attitude is not tolerable Tsilk", _said Severus Snape._

"…" _no answer._

"You haven't even started the school year and you deserve a detention", _said the adult._

_Tsilk stared at the window with rain drops appearing here and there._

"Epans, are you listening?"

_The boy didn't move by an inch and didn't even try to make any gesture to answer the teacher._

_The potion teacher slapped him. The boy looked at his teacher right in the eye, his cheek being red._

"Why do you like to slap me?" _asked the boy, tears slowly appearing in the corner of his eyes_. "Why? Am-I 'asking for it'?" _Tears got a little bigger_. "Am-I just plain annoying to see?" _Tears became very noticeable_. "Do I irritate you that much?" _Tears got bigger. The boy let out a small sigh_. "Because I'm not a brown nose?" _He started to calm himself_. "Because I've not been under your wonderful influence for the past six years?" _Tears started to fade away._

"Epans, you better stop right now or,"

"Or what? Will you slap me again?" _said the thief feeling the tears coming back_.

"What is it with you today?"

"Oh, nothing, I have troubles with my friends, my colleagues are in prison, my arm hurts like hell, there are issues between me and Malfoy, it's my birthday and my father_", the boy stopped right there realizing he had got farther than he wanted under the emotion._

_The potion master took the boy's chin between his thumb and his index finger._

"Your father, what about him?"

"He doesn't even recognize me_", after that statement, Tsilk looked away_.

_Severus Snape almost fell bad for the boy. It is true that it would be hard to have that over your head on your birthday at that age_.

"Where is he?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure I want him to recognize me…"

_Severus got himself back together and sat back down_.

"Well Mr.Epans, I'm not here to help you with your personal problems, I'm not a counselor. Now, onto business, if you could do this potion for me, the ingredients are on the board, you have three hours."

_The teacher got up and left_.

'You fool, don't you know today's date? Isn't it familiar to you? I guess you would have forgot by now…But still, can't you recognize your own son?' thought the thief once he was alone. 'Anyway…I guess it's better this way…Why the heck did I have to go emotional…stupid birthdays…come on, get yourself together, just do this potion…it's not even hard…why did he give three hours, I can do that in 45 minutes at most…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_On Snape's side_

This a terrible day…there's something with this kid… he's just annoying…I have to go back in there, tell him to go back to  his room, check his potion and go to Dumbledore's…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_When Snape got back Tsilk had already left and his potion was perfect. The teacher then went to the Headmaster's office. He told the password and went up the stairs. He opened the door and sat down._

"Severus, how are you?"

"Fine…"

"Something seems to trouble you. Is it about today's date?"

"What about today's date Headmaster?"

"You know you can tell me anything Severus"

"Headmaster, I have my complete trust in you but, what event are you talking about?"

"You didn't need to be reminded of that…"

"Headmaster?"

"Do you remember what happened around 6 years ago?"

"No…I…"

"Your son's death."

*******************************************************************************


	16. mud

"Do you remember what happened around 6 years ago?" _said the Headmaster._

"No…I…" asked the potion teacher, clueless of the answer.

"Your son's death."

_This stroke the man like a knife deep into his heart.__ The moment he had tried to forget, that haunted his dreams, that came up to him over and over again. He then let his back rest against the chair, deep into thoughts, sad thoughts. Dumbledore felt stupid, now that the potion master had finally been able to get over this, he had to bring it back. He got up and looked outside. Severus Snape seemed frozen, until a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off and got himself together._

"No Headmaster, that wasn't the reason of my coming here"

_The old wizard then sat back on his chair._

"What was?"

"It's about Tsilk, I mean, Mr.Epans."

"Did he pass your test?"

"Best potion I've ever seen…"

"Really? Better than your students?"

"Even better than Miss Granger."

"Well, this is quite surprising, the boy having no trace of education whatsoever, we'll see how surprising he is under other circumstances…Is that what troubled you Severus?"

"No Headmaster, he was in tears this evening…"

_Albus Dumbledore seemed surprised by these news._

"Why so?"

"He said something about his father…"

"This boy is far more complicated then he seems…we'll talk about this tomorrow, a good night sleep will help."

_The potion master got up and left._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Tsilk walked down the hallway. He heard someone sobbing farther down. When he walked up to the spot, he found Harry, his back against the wall, all curled, his head hidden under his arms_.

"What's wrong?" _asked Snape's son_.

_Harry rose and started to walk away when Tsilk caught his arm._

"Don't you walk away from me! Come on! Answer me! What are you crying for?"

_The boy with glasses tried to walk away once again but was pushed against the wall. He looked at Tsilk, who, also had red eyes_.

"Why are You crying?"

"I asked you first"

"None of your business…"

"If I tell you, will you tell me?"

"…yes…" _said Harry, looking a little bit happier_.

"Fine…I cried in Snape's classroom, your turn."

"Uh uh, that's not WHY you were crying."

"Harry, you're annoying." 

"I know…"

"You promise you'll tell ME after ok?" 

"Sure…"

"ok…It's because it's my birthday today."

"It is? Happy Birthday. That can be why you're crying!"

"Well…it is…your turn."

"It's because of…Sirius…"

"And, who's that?"

"That's my godfather…" 

"What's with him?"

"He died…" 

"You mean that, your godfather, is THE Sirius Black?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…that's interesting…"

"Why?" 

"Always kidda worshipped him for being able to get out of Azkaban…"

_There was a long silence._

"How's the thought of your birthday making you sad?"

"Well, I have many reasons…"

"Like what?"

"I don't want to tell you…"

"What does it cost you?"

"Well, if I tell you everything, it might, no, it will cost me my freedom. Dumbledore hasn't sent me to jail yet, and it's not in this year's traveling plans…"

"You can tell me part of it can't you?"

"I had this huge fight with my dad…"

"What was it about?"

"Well, I love potions. I just think it's fascinating, and…he didn't like it…He told me it was dangerous…He told I shouldn't touch the ingredients, that I would hurt myself. And, while we were arguing, I burned myself…so he got even madder and, that's all I can tell you," _said Tsilk with a soft smile._

"Too bad…I would've liked to know the rest…are you sure you can't tell me anymore?"

"Fine…by you owe me then…after wards…he told that, if my potion wasn't perfect, he would never let me touch a cauldron again. He asked me to do a potion from a certain book, a big dusty one. He said I could choose anyone I wanted. So, I did, and, when he looked at the paged I used, the letters disappeared. The book liked to trick him…and he left. And, afterwards, something proved that my potion was well done."

"What potion was it?"

"I don't remember the name…"

"Then what did it do?"

"It put a stopper to death."

"Pr.Snape told us about it long ago…in first year I think…"

"He did, didn't he?" 

"So, you mean that someone…killed you?"

"Now Harry, you've gone past the limit. Let's talk about something else ok?"

"Sorry…"

"How did Sirius Black die?"

"He…someone cast an Ava…"

"Oh…ok…and, did you talk about that with Stephan?"

"You knew that…"

"Of course I did, what kind of leader would I be otherwise?"

"A weird one…"

"Exactly. Now listen, you don't want to stay in the Slytherin's hallway all night, do you want to go back to your dormitory or, you want to come with me and talk? It's fine if you want to go back to your tower…I won't mind, I'll just piss off Draco…"

"I'm tired but…I'll keep it in mind ok?"

"Ok..see you then."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_A few hours later in the Slytherin's common room_

_Draco was by the fireplace, reading some small dark book. He then looked towards the exit as he heard the sound of someone coming. He saw Tsilk, his clothes dirtier than ever, covered with mud, and with a few more holes. His shoes were about as disgusting, and hair was in the same state. Tsilk was going to walk right past him without a word but was stopped by the blond._

"Where were you all that time?" _asked the blond._

"None of your business…"

"You're disgusting."

"Are you sure? I think I could've got a little bit dirtier…"

"What did you do?"

"I went in the forest, but I fell into a few puddles…"

"What made you go there?"

"I just wanted to…"

"You just want to get expelled!"

"That's another reason…"

"Why do you want to get expelled so badly?" 

"None of your business! Now let me go, I want to get a shower…"

"You don't usually like to be all sticky?" 

"No, where's the shower?"

"When you get upstairs, you go to the far right and you'll find it."

"Thanks."

****************************************************************


	17. wand

_The week went by very fast. Harry and Ron were mostly on the quidditch field with C.G. and Ginny while Hermione was  helping Stephan with his studies. Draco was seen in the Slytherin Hallways and the library. Tsilk hadn't been heard of by anyone. For all they knew, his was drawings random walls of the castle. _

_This was the last free afternoon before school started. This night at dinner the rest of the students would come._

_******************************************************************_

_Tsilk was walking down the slytherin tower when he saw Professor Snape, his instinct was to turn back but the adult saw him first:_

"Epans, the Headmaster wishes to have a word with you"

_Tsilk didn't answer the man and continued to go upstairs but he was pulled back. The potion master had a grip on the boy's shirt._

"This isn't the way to go"

"I do not wish to speak with the Headmaster at this moment, if he had an appointment things would be much different…"

_He was cut off by Severus_

"It is of rather important matter"

"If the matter could wait for a week, I think it would wait another hour"

_The potion master got in front of the boy _

"Either you come on your own will, or I'll make you come, do you understand?"

_The boy looked at the window for a second; he could see the Gryffondors playing outside._

"Very well"

_They headed towards Dumbledore's office, but after two minutes, Tsilk turned around and started to run opposite from the headmaster's office. Snape didn't notice right away because Tsilk's steps were quiet. The potion master could not see the student. He came at crossway with two options. Blessed with luck, he took the right one. Tsilk knew the teacher was following him since he could hear his loud steps. He didn't know the castle so well and was scared he'd have to get caught. He ran down another hallway when he fell to the ground in pain. A few minutes later the potion master saw him there, on his knees, apparently in pain._

"Are you…ok?" _asked the potion teacher as he saw the torture._

_The student now had a scare reddish-purple going from his forehead to the bottom of his cheek in a straight line. He got up and helped himself stay upright by pushing against the wall. Severus Snape look horrified._

"It'll come off eventually" _simply said the thief. The teacher still hadn't moved. _"Dumbledore wished to see me…"_at that, Severus walked back to their original destination, still shocked from this sight._

Green cat

_The teacher and its student went up the stairs to the Headmaster's desk and knocked. Once in, they both stayed up._ _The Headmaster was slightly amused by this then noticed his new student's face._

"I can't leave you two alone, now can I?" _said Albus Dumbledore with a small smile._

"Sir I…" _started to explain Severus._

"There's no need professor Snape, I know quite well why our guest has this mark. For I have seen it at the Minister of Magic. Professor, thank you for showing Mr.Epans the way, you may go back to your occupation."

_Tsilk smiled to himself when he heard what the famous Dumbledore said and then saw the teacher's reaction. The teacher then left rather quickly._

"Sven, please sit down"

_As an instinct Tsilk took a step forward then stopped abruptly. How did he know…?_

"Are you really surprised by the fact that I know your first name Mr.Epans? If that worries you, I do not know your last name yet, but this shouldn't too much time to figure out."

_The Headmaster then observed his guest's reaction. Tsilk was clearly thinking of many things at the time. How the elder had known, measuring in how much trouble he was and what he was going to do next._

"I suppose you've talked to some friends of mine?"

"One of your colleagues was nice enough to tell us one of the things we didn't know yet. But, that's all he knew, what a pity."

"Why would someone like you wish to know such things?"

"I like to know things about my students"

"What else would you like to know?"

"One would be why you were long-sleeved shirts and wool pants at the beginning of September, while some of us still wear t-shirts. Another would be who your parents are. And last but not least, how you know Mr.Malfoy, for now."

"Well, it seems that you are able to know many things without any help, I wouldn't want to ruin your fun." _Sven turned around tried to open the door to find that it was locked._

"Planning on leaving so soon Mr.Epans? We've only just started, I would like you to answer all of this, now."

"If you think you can manipulate me like some child, you're wrong."

"Did I express myself in such a way that you thought yourself immature?"

"I wish you'd open this door."

"You haven't answered me Mr.Epans."

"Open this door."

"A simple Alohomora would solve your problem."

"Open this door."

"A simple spell is all it will take to set you free."

_Tsilk kicked the door and sat down._

"Would this mean that Tsilk is afraid of using magic?"

"I don't have a wand."

"How interesting."

"You're not a psychologist OK? Just OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

"No need to get angry Mr.Epans."

"Easy task, opening a door, I thought someone like you would be able to do this kind of thing."

_Dumbledore smiled._

"You will need a wand for your classes."

"So?"

"We'll ask Ollivander to pay us a visit."

Author:

*stares at the computer screen* it isn't possible…I GOT NEW READERS!

XOX: you guessed a lot of things, but who says Hermione and Stephan are going to be together? I didn't…*whistles*

Natana: Well, like I said, for now it shouldn't be R…but later on….yeah ^^"

See my illusion: I know for the C.G. , Stephan and Tsilk thing…I was thinking of erasing one but…I can't ^^;. And they won't be the heroes of the story either…

Royce: your character WILL come…eventually…but I don't know his role yet so…give me time!

And, sorry for taking so long, but the other chapters were already typed and…the next ones should take some time too…especially with work…but I'll try not to make you guys wait too much!


	18. wakeup call

"You will need a wand for your classes."

"So?"

"We'll ask Ollivander to pay us a visit."

"Whatever."

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time, why would someone like you, need subjects like Stephan and C.G.?"

"Stephan is the lock master, and C.G. the diversion."

"Then what do you do?"

_The thief smiled but did not answer._

"Your phoenix is agitated."

_Dumbledore turned around and Tsilk found the three seconds he needed. He put on his ring and turned into an invisible ghost. He walked through the door and made his way to his tower. Albus Dumbledore looked back in front of him, smiled and didn't bother to get Tsilk back, he knew he wouldn't leave._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione were already in their school uniforms when they went to fetch C.G. and Stephan. They first stopped at the Hufflepuff's tower. They knocked at the door for a while until one of the paintings close-by told them that C.G. had left about a half-hour ago. Ron thought of directly going to the ceremony but Hermione made him and Harry go get Stephan._

_"_It's because you love him.," _said Ron._

"Is not! He's new, it wouldn't be fair," _quickly answered Hermione._

"Right. You know, I didn't think you'd cheat on your fiancé."

"First, it's not my fiancé, and second of all, I'm not cheating on him!"

"So there Is something between you too."

"Guys, shut up for once," _said the poor Harry who was starting to get a very bad headache._

_Hermione and Ron were _very _surprised what their friend had said, and decided to "shut up"._

_Once they arrived at the Ravenclaw's tower, they asked the painting to let them pass, which, after some negotiations, did so. They looked around, it was basically like their own. Stephan not being there, they divided up. Ron would look around, Harry in the boy's dormitory, and Hermione the girl's. Harry went up to the fifth-year's section and was breath-token by what he saw. Stephan and C.G. were laying on the ground, both peacefully asleep. C.G. was resting in Stephan's arms. They were both covered by a royal blue sheet, which appeared to be their only cloth. Harry quickly turned around to find Hermione and Ron behind him._

"um…wake up…"_ said Harry._

_The young couple didn't move. Hermione then tried another method._

_"_YOU CAN"T ESCAPE! SURRENDER! THE MINISTER OF MAGIC GOT YOU SURROUNDED!" _yelled the _slightly_ angered girl. _

_At this, Stephan and C.G. got dressed within a second and took out their wands. C.G. and Stephan then realized what had just happened. Stephan got up and walked towards Hermione._

_"_You think this was funny?"

"To me? Well yes."

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing you'd care about."

"That I'm sure."

_Hermione got hurt by the comment and hurried downstairs. The rest followed closely a few seconds later. Stephan ran and made Hermione stop. The others then arrived._

_"_You guys can go on without us, we'll manage to find our way." _Said Stephan.___

_And to that they left._

"What was that ??" _asked the confused teenager._

"What were you doing with her??" _answered Hermione._

"What do you think?" _said Stephan a shy smile. Hermione looked away and started to walk again._

"Hermione, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings ok? I truly am." _No answer_. "Please, Hermione, don't do this!" _Still no answer._ "It's like it was a complete surprise!" _A mean look but still no answer._"I'm sorry, but I did nothing wrong." _He then got caught up with the others._

_

* * *

_

_Author:_

_Short chapter, but the next will come soon._


End file.
